El amor en tiempos de Halloween
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] La fiesta anual de Halloween de LME, disfraces , un juego en la oscuridad que podría revelar más de lo que todos piensan. ¿Que consecuencias crees que podría traer encontrarte con unos fantasmas de verdad? El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**El siguiente OS participa en el Reto de Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Kanae, Chiori y Kyoko se preguntaban cómo lo hacía el presidente.

Estaban frente a una gran mansión estilo inglés la cual estaba decorada con motivos de Halloween, calabazas con velas en su interior, telas de araña y un sinfín de adornos alusivos a la fiesta. Esta era la famosa "Fiesta anual de Halloween de LME", que cada año se realiza el día 31 de octubre; donde todos los empleados por obligación debían asistir disfrazados y al igual que durante la gala de Dark Moon donde sólo invitaron al elenco, producción y unos cuantos periodistas, en esta ocasión sólo eran invitados el personal de LME y sus contrataciones.

Kanae, Chiori y Kyoko pensaban usar el horrendo traje de la sección Love Me como disfraz, ya que su horrible color rosa chillón causaba más de un susto. Al final decidieron que la ironía no sería bien vista por su jefe, el presidente de la compañía, por lo que prefirieron asistir disfrazadas tradicionalmente.

Kanae iba disfrazada de Yukiona, un kimono blanco rodeaba el delgado cuerpo de la chica, su cabello negro suelto contrastaba entre su nívea piel y las blancas ropas, dos pétalos de flor de cerezo adornaban su frente y sus labios iban maquillados de rojo carmesí. Sin lugar a dudas parecía una verdadera mujer de las nieves.

Chiori, por su parte decidió algo más popular y se disfrazó de bruja, iba con su cabello suelto adornado por un sombrero de ala ancha y puntiagudo, sus ropas eran completamente negras, un corsé con mangas en color negro con encajes color vino en la parte superior, las mangas tres cuarto eran de tul negro y vino; su falda era hasta las rodillas también en tull terminando en una cola hasta los pies. Sus zapatos eran un par de botas hasta la rodilla tacón aguja, las uñas de sus manos iban pintadas de negro con pequeños brillos haciendo contraste con la luz y su maquillaje era hermoso, sus ojos y parpados coloreados de negro y sus labios de color vino.

Kyoko por su parte, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de disfraces, por lo que decidió cumplir su más grande sueño, ser un hada. Recordó a _Corn_, por lo que su cabello era una larga peluca rubia que caía hasta su cintura adornado con un cintillo con detalles de flores en color rosa, el vestido era un corsé de raso en color verde turquesa con detalles de encajes color verde claro y pequeñas mostacillas tornasoladas de color mantequilla, las cuales brillaban a la luz; sus delgados brazos por un lado tenían una sola manga, la cual parecía pétalos de flor en color verde y rosa hecho de tul y raso, su falda parecía un capullo acampanado hecho en tul azul, verde turquesa y raso verde claro. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas balerinas color verde que combinaban a la perfección con su vestuario ya que tenían adornos de pequeñas lentejuelas tornasoladas en dorado. Sus uñas eran de color verde con brillos dorados, su maquillaje era sencillo, sus parpados maquillados de verde y dorado, sus mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente y sus labios con un suave brillo labial color melón.

Las tres chicas se veían preciosas cada una a su manera, María las recibió, la niña iba vestida de forma angelical, simulando a una niña fantasma, llevaba en su mano una muñeca de trapo maltratada y con dulce voz las recibió, les indicó donde era la mesa de ellas y las acompañó hasta allí, entregándole a cada una, una varita con su nombre y un número grabado.

Kyoko pensaba que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, mientras que los otros dos miembros de la mesa miraban anonadados a las tres chicas Love Me.

Los misteriosos acompañantes de las chicas eran Yashiro Yukihito quien estaba disfrazado de Drácula al estilo de Vincent Price y Tsuruga Ren, quien se disfrazó de príncipe azul.

Kyoko cuando lo vio de lejos quiso pegarse con una piedra en los dientes. Interiormente su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada cuando lo vio: «Mi príncipe», pensó al verlo; no podía creer que ese hombre se pudiera ver más sexi de lo que ya lo había visto. El cabello negro de Ren iba peinado hacia atrás, sus fuertes hombros y amplia espalda, su torso perfecto era cubierto por una chaqueta color azul rey, con detalles dorados, el cierre de la misma era con botones alargados, sus largas piernas iban ceñidas de un pantalón negro que se apegaban a su espléndido físico, su cintura tenía un sable a un costado y sus pies, estaban cubiertos por unas botas hasta las rodillas, en realidad parecía un príncipe salido de las extrañas fantasías de Kyoko.

―Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, buenas noches ― saludó, Kanae ya que Kyoko aún seguía en aparente estupor y Chiori que pocas veces había visto a Ren, aunque no se encontrara interesada en él, no podía negar que el hombre era sumamente guapo e idiotizaba inmediatamente a cualquier fémina al rededor .

―Buenas noches Kotonami-san, Mogami-san, Amamiya-san― respondieron Ren y Yashiro al saludo de la joven, mientras ellas tomaban asientos.

Kyoko quizás por fortuna o maldición se sentó junto a Ren en la mesa circular, seguida de Kanae. Ella conversaba con normalidad tratando de controlar sus incesantes latidos y su amenazante sonrojo, tener a Ren tan cerca, vestido de príncipe; era simplemente un sueño. Cuando sirvieron la cena, decidió poner más atención a la deliciosa comida que a su acompañante, lo cual resultaba una tarea titánica.

De repente las luces bajaron y se iluminó el gran escenario, un hombre al que reconocieron como Sebastián iba vestido de samurái, a su lado Takarada Lory vestía de Shogun.

―Muy buenas noches mis queridos empleados, espero que hayan disfrutado la cena, como saben y estarán acostumbrados comenzará en 10 minutos el juego anual de Halloween; para los nuevos, les explicaré: Esta mansión tiene una maldición, hace 200 años, durante la era Meiji, una familia de ingleses vivió en este lugar, se dice que el hijo mayor de esta familia, estaba enamorado de una joven japonesa la cual le correspondía a sus sentimientos; ella era hermosa y siempre llevaba consigo un peine de jade en forma de flor de cerezo, pero ambas familias se negaban a aceptar su amor, por lo que una noche decidieron huir juntos. El padre de la joven se enteró por medio de una de las criadas de la casa del joven inglés que envidiaba a la joven japonesa, por estar perdidamente enamorada del joven inglés, por lo que no dudó en delatar a la pareja de amantes; el padre de la chica japonesa para evitar la huída de los amantes, disparó contra el joven extranjero provocándole la muerte inmediatamente, no obstante antes de dar su último aliento le entrego a su amada su mayor posesión: un anillo; el cual tenía grabado un león, ya que este era el escudo de armas de su familia. La joven japonesa al ver el cuerpo de su amante en el suelo, enloqueció de dolor y unas semanas después, se colgó en uno de los arboles del bosque de esta mansión. Se dice que después de la media noche se puede ver al joven inglés, vagar por los pasillos de la mansión buscando a su amada, otros dicen que han visto a la mujer colgada de uno de los arboles. Aquí es donde comienza lo divertido, cada uno de ustedes ha sido asignado en pareja para buscar dos objetos que pertenecieron a esta pareja, el peine de jade de la joven japonesa y el anillo del joven inglés con el escudo de armas de su familia, pueden buscar donde sea, tanto en el interior como exterior de la mansión, para eso hay una linterna para cada uno en las bolsas que se les están entregando actualmente. Ya saben que el premio es unas vacaciones pagadas, todo incluido para 4 personas en Hawai. Cabe decir que dice la leyenda, que solo aquellas personas que estén destinadas a amarse eternamente encontraran dichos objetos. ¡Ahora busquen a sus parejas, recuerden que tiene que tener el mismo número de ustedes!―finalizó Lory.

* * *

Todos estaban buscando sus respectivas parejas, Kyoko rogaba a los dioses, ser la pareja de Kanae, de María o de Chiori, lo último que quería era ser pareja de su sempai, el problema era que si esto lo estaba organizando el presidente, lo más probable era que ella fuera la pareja del actor. Dicho y hecho, cuando revisaron sus números los asistentes de la mesa de Kyoko, efectivamente ella era la pareja de Ren. Momentos después Kanae y Hikaru Ishibashi le comentaban a Chiori, quien estaba junto a Yuusei Ishibashi, como el año anterior habían ganado una de las recepcionistas de LME y Sawara Takenori, mientras Yashiro no podía creer que fuera pareja de María-chan.

De repente las luces se apagaron y se escuchó un grito de mujer:

―KYYYYYYAAAAA!

El oído de Kyoko quedó con un leve pitido, nunca pensó y mucho menos sus otros comensales, que Kanae gritaría "Kyaa" cuando la luz no volvió más, Kyoko apuntó su linterna a Kanae, quien estaba roja como un tomate.

Todos murmuraban que la luz no volvía, en eso Sebastián pidió silencio:

―¡Ehem!―tosió― Al parecer hay un problema con el generador, mientras tanto pueden comenzar con la búsqueda, intentaremos solucionar el percance lo más pronto posible, gracias por su atención― finalizó el mayordomo.

La gente comenzó a salir de la gran sala, todos se dirigían a distintas partes, Kyoko no quería separarse de Kanae, no quería estar a solas con Ren, mucho menos a oscuras como estaban y qué decir del silencio que reinaba en el lugar después de que todos los empleados habían comenzado la búsqueda.

―Moookoooo-saaaaan―chillaba Kyoko abrazada fuertemente al brazo de Kanae―No me quiero separar de ti, si te pasa algo y yo no estoy cerca, no podría soportarlo― continuaba de forma dramática, mientras imaginaba a Kanae resbalando por las escaleras, o corriendo asustada por el bosque de la mansión.

―Mogami-san, si te sientes mejor podemos buscar todos juntos, así podrás cuidar a Kotonami-san― propuso Ren, tratando de calmar a la joven dueña de su corazón.

―¿No te molesta Tsuruga-san?― preguntó Kyoko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Por supuesto que no― le respondió Ren con su sonrisa caballerosa, lo que hizo que Kyoko retrocediera unos pasos, apegándose más a Kanae.

Decidieron buscar desde el sótano hasta el desván y dejaron como última opción el bosque y el jardín con forma de laberinto, al que todos habían salido a buscar.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sebastián le comentaba a Lory que los fusibles no tenían ningún desperfecto, pero había sido imposible volver a conectar la electricidad en el edificio.

* * *

Cuando el grupo de jóvenes dieron vuelta a uno de los pasillos, una misteriosa bruma los envolvió, era extraño, puesto que se encontraban en el interior del edificio, Kyoko y Ren se voltearon a ver al grupo y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando no los encontraron.

―Será mejor que sigamos Mogami-san, mantente cerca para no perderte, quizás este humo provenga de los fusibles.

―Está bien Tsuruga-san― respondió la chica que se acercó más a Ren.

Al llegar a la puerta del sótano, Ren la abrió. Comenzó a iluminar el lugar con la linterna. De pronto la bruma se disipó y tomó forma humana.

Kyoko del sobresalto se aferró al brazo de Ren, la figura tomó forma corpórea y le habló a la pareja:

―Los estaba esperando.― dijo el hombre de rasgos occidentales.― Buscaban esto, ¿no es así?― prosiguió mostrándoles el anillo, que tenía el escudo de armas de la familia de la historia que Lory les contó. El fantasma se lo entregó a Ren.

―¿Quién eres?― preguntó Kyoko, aún aferrada a Ren con fuerza.

―Soy Kenneth Huxley― el fantasma de Kenneth hizo una pausa y prosiguió― Es impresionante nuestras similitudes, hasta nuestros nombres tienen iniciales similares.

―¿A qué te refieres?― esta vez quien habló fue Ren.

―Tu nombre y el mío tienen las misma iniciales, mientras que el nombre de esta chica y el de mi amada también, ustedes son Mogami Kyoko y … veo que no quieres que diga tu verdadero nombre señor H.K. Si buscan el peine de jade, lo tendrá mi querida Kaoru, su nombre es Matsumoto Kaoru.― le explicó el incorpóreo ser.

Kyoko y Ren se miraron el uno al otro extrañados por la situación, Ren volvió a preguntar:

―¿Y dónde podemos encontrarla?

―Ella debe estar en el desván donde nos conocimos o en el bosque donde perdió la vida.― su mirada reflejaba dolor al decir aquello.― Espero de todo corazón que ustedes tengan más suerte que nosotros.― al decir esto, la figura etérea se esfumó en una suave bruma.

Cuando Kyoko y Ren salieron nuevamente al pasillo, no encontraron a sus amigos, la bruma continuaba.

Kyoko trataba de ignorar las palabras de Kenneth, mientras que Ren intentaba no darse ánimos por las palabras del fantasma.

Ambos iban en silencio, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo Ren le preguntó a Kyoko:

―¿Dónde prefieres buscar, en el desván o en el bosque? Mogami-san.

―En el desván.― le respondió la joven actriz sin dudas. «Pienso que si estuviera en la situación de Kaoru-san, me gustaría estar en el lugar donde conocí a la persona que amo» Se decía a si misma Kyoko.

Mientras subían al desván, la bruma fue intensificándose. Kyoko se aferró más al brazo de Ren; los latidos de ambos corazones resonaban en sus oídos, Ren amparado por la penumbra, se permitió sonreír ante el contacto físico de su kohai. Mientras que Kyoko en la misma situación, también se permitió sentirse a gusto al tener ese pequeño contacto con su sempai.

Al llegar al desván, Kyoko abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, en el interior, la luz de la luna entraba por la redonda ventana. El lugar estaba lleno de baúles viejos, polvo y un sinfín de cachivaches.

La bruma comenzó a tomar forma tal cual como con Kenneth; esta vez, ambos sabían que esa bruma era la de Matsumoto Kaoru.

Una hermosa chica japonesa, vestida como toda una ojousama, se apareció frente a ellos. La mujer hizo una perfecta reverencia como las de Kyoko y les sonrió a ambos actores. Luego dirigiéndose a Kyoko dijo:

―Te esperaba Kyoko-san― la voz de la joven era clara y dulce, llegando a ser melodiosa.

―Kaoru-san hemos venido por el peine de jade.― le dijo Kyoko.

―Lo sé― ella miró a Ren en ese momento.― H.K-san, Kenneth me dijo que no desea que revelen su nombre, pero me gustaría decirle algo sólo a Kyoko-san y luego a usted, a solas. ¿Me permitiría hablar con ella, por favor?― preguntó el fantasma formalmente a Ren.

Ren se encontraba tan extrañado por la situación, que solo atinó a asentir y salió del desván quedándose en la puerta.

Cuando ambas mujeres estaban solas el fantasma de Kaoru miró a Kyoko a los ojos y le dijo:

―Se que amas a ese hombre, lo veo en tus ojos, conozco tus dudas pues fueron las mismas que me impedían amar a Kenneth al principio, pero a pesar de que nuestra historia tuvo un final trágico por intervención de terceros, el tiempo que viví mi amor con Kenneth fue el más hermoso. No te niegues la oportunidad de vivir algo hermoso y sé que te hará realmente feliz Kyoko-san, estoy segura que él es ese príncipe de cuento de hadas que buscaste por tanto tiempo.

Kyoko estaba anonadada, no podía responder nada, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Las palabras de Kaoru penetraron más allá de sus incesantes pensamientos y llegaron a lo profundo de su corazón.

―Ahora puedes llamarlo y esperar fuera, cuando termine de hablar con él, les entregaré el peine.― dijo la bella mujer incorpórea, mientras Kyoko asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo pasar a Ren, quedándose ella fuera montando guardia en la puerta.

―Kuon, ¿hace cuantos años que no te llaman por tu nombre?― la melodiosa voz de la mujer era suave al pronunciar su nombre, para que no traspasase las paredes de madera del lugar.

Kuon, se quedó estático, no encontró su voz aunque quería replicarle.

―Tengo un mensaje para ti, de Rick.

Kuon se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía creer lo que oía, ese fantasma sabía de Rick, sabía que él se condenaba a sí mismo.

―Rick dice que no te culpes, que te permitas ser feliz de una... Siento usar esta palabra pero es lo que él dice… de una…_maldita_… vez.― la fantasma estaba notoriamente incómoda al usar una palabra así, pero prosiguió― Dice, que está orgulloso de tus logros hasta ahora y que pronto superarás a tu padre, pero para eso, debes dejar de culparte ya que la muerte nos llega a todos tarde o temprano y lo que a él le sucedió fue un terrible accidente, pero fue eso, un accidente.

Ren miraba a la mujer tratando de contener las emociones que amenazaban salir a través de lágrimas, se recordó a si mismo que tras la puerta estaba la mujer que amaba y que ella no podía verlo de esa forma.

El fantasma prosiguió y le dijo:

―Y también dice que te desea toda la suerte del mundo con Kyoko-chan, _Corn_.― al decir esto, la mujer sonrió, prosiguiendo con sus palabras― Ahora haz pasar a Kyoko-san por favor, debo entregarle algo.

Ren en silencio se dirigió a la puerta y dejó entrar a Kyoko, el fantasma de Kaoru, sacó de entre su obi, un bello peine de jade con forma de pétalos de flor de cerezo y se lo entregó a Kyoko.

Luego antes de desaparecer les dijo:

―Estoy segura que ambos tendrán mucha más suerte que nosotros. Gracias por venir― haciendo una reverencia, el fantasma desapareció y junto con ella la bruma.

En ese momento la luz volvió al edificio.

* * *

Cuando bajaron a la primera planta, María-chan fue corriendo donde Ren.

―¡Ren-sama, Onee-sama!, hasta que por fin aparecen―dijo la niña que se aferró al cuello de Ren, al ser alzada por el actor.― Se perdieron lo más gracioso de la noche, ver corriendo de terror a Yashiro-san como una nenita por el bosque, ―dijo la niña dirigiéndose a Ren, luego a Kyoko―¿Puedes creer Onee-sama que tiene un grito más agudo que el de Kanae-san?

Kyoko y Ren miraban a Yashiro, mientras su rostro pasaba de un blanco fantasmal a un rojo intenso.

Entonces Kanae preguntó:

―¿Y ustedes donde se metieron? Los perdimos de vista cuando entramos al sótano.

―No es cierto Moko-san, ustedes se perdieron cuando dimos vuelta al pasillo y apareció la bruma.

―Mo!¿de qué bruma me hablas Kyoko? ― Kanae en verdad parecía no entender nada.

Kyoko y Ren se miraron el uno al otro.

―Bueno, eso es lo de menos― dijo Kyoko quitándole importancia al asunto.

―Es cierto, ¿dónde está el presidente?― preguntó Ren― Encontramos los dos objetos y tenemos que entregárselos.

―Hace un momento, estaba ahí en el escenario Tsuruga-san― le respondió Chiori.

Ren miró en dirección hacia donde Chiori señaló y lo vio con su atuendo de Shogun. En ese momento tomó de la mano a Kyoko y se la llevó donde el presidente.

Todos miraba atónitos como Ren llevaba a Kyoko, Yashiro contenía las ganas de gritar como una fangirl, mientras que María decía entre susurros:

―¡Mi hechizo no falló!, así que ese es el verdadero amor de Ren-sama, bueno mientras sea Onee-sama, no me molesta, porque en realidad nadie podría ser tan bueno para mi Onee-sama que solamente mi amado Ren-sama y ninguna mujer puede ser lo suficientemente buena para mi amado Ren-sama, más que solo mi querida Onee-sama.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este OS, ¡perdón por la demora! es que estoy super ocupada con la revisión de la tesis que ya entregué :D y que afortunadamente la encontraron buena :D solo tiene pequeños detalles que arreglar, pero me quitan tiempo para escribir los fic pendientes :P**

**Estaré ansiosa de recibir sus reviews, PM, alertas y tomatazos :D**

**Nos vemos en unos días más con las actualizaciones correspondientes a las historias largas y con los siguientes fic que debo publicar.**

**Ja nee.**


End file.
